Nobody's perfect
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: Ianto is taken away from the team on an outing. He's too tipsy to care but there's something about Ash he likes. Pairing: Jack/Ianto Ianto/Ash I own nothing except Ashley


Jack had taken the torchwood team out for drinks after a rather hectic day after work. Tosh Owen and Gwen were only on their second drink but Ianto was already tipsy. He kept giggling at anything someone said. They just laughed at him and brought him another drink. Soon it was Ianto's turn to buy the drinks. He was up at the bar waiting for the orders when a pretty black haired girl came up to him. Jack watched them two while the others were swapping stories.

The girl was whispering something into Ianto's ear and Ianto was giggling. The girl put a hand on his arm and leant in closer. Jack felt something inside twitch. He tried to tell himself it was over-protectiveness. He had been like that over Ianto ever since the countryside incident.

The girl whispered something else in his ear and Ianto nodded. Forgetting the drinks Ianto and the girl walked out the pub arm in arm. Jack turned to the others.

"Did you guys just see that?"

"What?"

They all chorused together.

"That girl said something to Ianto and they walked out together"

Owen snorted

"What's the matter Jack? Feeling jealous?"

Jack raised his eyebrow

"I would've been if I hadn't seen a tail peeking out from under the girl's skirt"

The three of them looked at him as if he had grown a second head. They all picked up their jackets and went outside to find Ianto. They caught sight of him getting on a bus with the girl. Tosh, Owen and Gwen could see the tip of what looked like a cat's tail at the hem of the girl's skirt. The bus said Cardiff city centre.

The four of them watched the bud drive away and see the girl and Ianto in the back snuggling up to each other. Jack looked at the three and Owen rolled his eyes. They started to Chase the bus.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Right that was from what they could see now here is what happened to Ianto up to when the team saw him get on the bus ok?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ianto walked up to the bar feeling out of his skull when a pretty black haired girl came up to him.

"Hi"

She said to him giving him a sweet smile Ianto looked her up and down

"Hi"

"What's your name?"

"Ianto, what's yours?"

"My name's Ashley but people call me Ash. Are you here alone?"

"No I have friends over there"

Ianto roughly waved in the direction of two giggling women and a giggling man and a man who was staring into space.

"Have you got a nickname Ianto?"

"No not particularly why?"

"I don't suppose I could call you Ant could I? I like calling people by nicknames"

"Sure I don't see why not"

Ash's emerald eyes lit up when he agreed. She could see that he was a little drunk but he would do.

"Do you want to walk me home? It's pretty dark and I don't want to walk home alone I know what happens in Cardiff"

Ash gently rested her hand on Ianto's shoulder

"Ok let's go"

Said Ianto not even aware he was forgetting the drinks. They linked arms and walked out together. They sat at the bus station talking till their bus came. Ash immanently sat at the back and Ianto followed. They snuggled up together and waited to get to Ash's house.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Right this is still from Ianto's viewing ok? Then its gonna be the teams

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ash clumsily opened her front door to reveal a perfectly clean flat. Ianto looked out through the big glass windows and saw the whole city lit and looking magnificent. He heard the door close behind him and he was staring into Ash's eyes. He didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he was holding her head in his hands and kissing her gently.

He started stroking her hair but she stopped him and pushed him on the settee. She locked her front door then climbed on top of him. After a while he felt something run across his hand. He looked behind Ash's shoulder to see a coal black tail coming from underneath her skirt. He watched swish playfully as Ash looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you realize that there's a tail coming from underneath your skirt?"

She climbed off him and turned round. Sure enough it was firmly attached to her. She looked at him with those emerald sparkling eyes.

"Do you want to leave?"

Any other time Ianto would have freaked out and bolted for the door but he was tipsy and he didn't mind about the tail. He stood up walked over to her and hugged her.

"No"

"Can I show you all of it then?"

Ianto stared at her

"All of it?"

Ash smiled and stepped back. All of a sudden her hair started twitching and little cat ears poked out from her hair. And then whiskers sprouted out from her cheeks. Ianto looked at her in amazement

"So…you're half cat?"

"Yes does it bother you?"

Ianto thought for a moment

"No not really"

He walked forward and gently stroked her ear. She giggled while Ianto smiled as her ear twitched rather cutely. Ash sat down on the settee again and waited for Ianto to sit down. When he did she curled up against him. They had only just met yet Ianto was already getting…too attached. He played with her tail watching T.V while she was making little noises that sounded like purring. That's when the door broke down.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jack's and the teams view from their side I'm writing it from breaking down the door cos what's the point in writing them running down the road?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jack kicked the locked door down wondering how this girl could be torturing Ianto. When he broke the door down he found the girl and Ianto curled up on the settee.

"Ianto!"

Ianto stood up quickly While Ash fell on the settee.

"Ianto come on we're saving you"

"Saving me from what sir?

"From her…that thing with the tail…whiskers…and cat ears…….ok the human cat, now come on"

"Sir Ash isn't dangerous"

"Yeah"

Ash squeaked standing up and standing in between the gun that Jack was holding and Ianto.

"He isn't our Ianto WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?"

"What do you mean?"

Ash looked puzzled at Jack. He thought it was a trick. Ianto knew what Jack was going to do next. He pulled Ash back and jumped in front of the bullet. It hit Ianto in the shoulder area. Ash crawled up to Ianto only to shrink away as now Owen, Gwen and Tosh had their gunds trained on her. Owen and Jack ran over to Ianto as Gwen and Tosh pulled Ash to sit on a dining chair.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo what will happen next? Praise me as this is my longest chapter yet!!!! I'm doing fics where I'm randomly pairing people with Ianto who you wouldn't expect him to be with ) until next time. Oh and I'm updating Ianto's guardian angel and You're all in for a shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


End file.
